


A Question of Consent [podfic]

by EosRose



Series: The Merlin Drabble Anthology - Volume I [22]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podrabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-21 13:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/225572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To be honest, it had never even occurred to Arthur that Merlin might not want to bed him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Question of Consent [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [[Untitled]](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3863) by alcetis. 



### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/31jkz2hvi1sr778bsl8qlan5rd2fuz71.mp3) |  2.4 MB | 00:02:30  
---|---|---  
  
_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
